Without a choice
by EverDarkDreamer
Summary: SOUSUKE two-shot. Cuando Rin decide viajar a Australia con Nanase, a Sousuke no le queda de otra que volver a casa solo. Si bien su ánimo no era el mejor, no esperaba que una visita a su casa le desanimara aún más... (SouRin en el segundo capítulo)
1. Chapter 1: Keep your head down

_Historia basada en algo que escribí en un RP blog de Sousuke, siguiendo la idea planteada por el blogger :3 en la cual, Sasuke debía recibir las impresiones de alguno de sus padres sobre las decisiones que había tomado._

_Aquí mi versión XD_

_**pueden considerarlo una continuación de mi fic "Stubborn", o como un fic independiente.**_

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

"_Sousuke…..sé que dije que volvería a casa contigo, pero….ha habido un ligero cambio de planes de último minuto…." Expresa Rin, sin mirar a los ojos a su amigo; luciendo verdaderamente apenado por esto, aunque sin poder ocultar su entusiasmo por estos nuevos *planes*. Sousuke no sabe nada sobre estos planes suyos, pero está seguro que tiene que ver con la salida apresurada de Rin luego que recibiera aquel mensaje de texto. _

"…_y de qué se trata?" pregunta Sousuke, en la voz más neutral que posee, sin dar muestra alguna de lo mucho que esta decisión suya le decepciona. No es que hayan planeado nada en particular, los dos, pero el mayor esperaba que, como en otros tiempos, pasarían juntos el Festival de Obon. A pesar de no haberse visto en 5 años, Sousuke todavía recordaba bien como Rin solía venir a buscarle durante esta fecha para, luego de visitar la tumba de su padre, divertirse juntos ya sea en el pueblo o bien en su casa, con la madre y la hermana de Rin. Sousuke siempre encontró en esa casa el aire hogareño que tanto le gustaba y que no encontraba en la suya propia._

_El padre de Sousuke trabajaba en Tokyo, como CEO en una empresa bastante reconocida, y aunque solía volver a casa por esta fecha -todos los años- no se quedaba mucho tiempo, menos para pasar las festividades con su hijo y esposa, así que Sousuke siempre asoció esta celebración con visitas a casa de los Matsuoka y paseos interminables por el muelle, mientras su madre salía con sus amigas a disfrutar de las festividades._

"_Bueno….son muchas cosas para explicar, pero Makoto tiene razón en que debe hacerse…." Rin estaba divagando, evidentemente tratando de ocultar los detalles de estos planes por el momento, pero Sousuke entendía bien que si Tachibana estaba involucrado, entonces el motivo de estos cambios de planes tenían que ver con Nanase…..como de costumbre….._

"_Vas a pasar las festividades con tus amigos de Iwatobi?" pregunta calmadamente, inclusive sonriendo un poco, Sousuke…..sin evidenciar en lo absoluto lo mucho que le fastidia y a la vez le entristece ser dejado de lado nuevamente. Si bien el viaje a las casas de ambos no era muy largo y se iban a separar después de eso, Sousuke había planeado ir a visitar a su amigo después, para pasar el rato como solían hacerlo y así distraerse de la conversación que sabía debería tener con su padre una vez que este llegara a casa, posiblemente en unos días._

_Y en todo caso…..aunque le alegraba ver a su familia de nuevo, Sousuke nunca soportó estar en casa por mucho tiempo, pues generalmente se encontraba solo en su cuarto. Ahora sin un futuro claro en mente ni un sueño al cual aferrarse, no tenía nada positivo en qué ocupar sus pensamientos y la soledad sólo iba a hacer que se concentrara en su miseria. Lo había estado ocultando muy bien todo este tiempo frente a Rin y los demás, y aunque estaba feliz de haber podido nadar nuevamente junto a su amigo….no era suficiente._

_Nunca iba a ser suficiente, así que con esa última vez debía bastar, pero de todas maneras…todavía le dolía mucho tener que dejar ir el sueño de su infancia, aquel que compartía con Rin. Lo había aceptado ya, pero no estaba contento con ello, a pesar que le dijera lo contrario a Rin. Sin embargo, no tenía intenciones de angustiar más a su amigo con sus problemas y sobre todo con algo sobre lo cual él no podía hacer nada al respecto. Lo hecho, hecho estaba. Rin necesitaba ahora concentrarse únicamente en que el equipo se desempeñara bien en los Nacionales y en cumplir su propio sueño._

"_No precisamente…..Recuerdas el correo aéreo que me llegó? Bueno, en él venían dos pasajes a Australia…..voy a viajar a Australia con Haru….."_

_Sousuke no puede evitar entonces mostrarse verdaderamente sorprendido, no porque el compañero de viajes de Rin sea Nanase, sino por el lugar de destino…._

"_Australia?" su incredulidad pronto se vuelve simpatía, y deja salir una risa muy leve. Solamente a Rin se le ocurriría, de un momento a otro, salir de viaje fuera de Japón, como si de una salida al centro comercial se tratara. De todos los sitios a donde podría ir con Nanase, tenía que ser uno a varias horas de viaje y un mar de distancia de aquí….._

"_Sí….todavía no le he dicho nada a Haru, y no sé si querrá venir cuando vaya a buscarle para marcharnos, pero….así es…." Entonces Nanase no sabía nada sobre estos planes….eso hacía todo más gracioso para Sousuke, así como más doloroso…..sin embargo, si era lo que necesitaba Nanase para usar su potencial y seguir al lado de Rin, por él estaba bien. Después de todo, él mismo le había exigido a Nanase que estuviese allí para Rin (ahora que él no podía) ayudándole de este modo a alcanzar su tan anhelado sueño._

"_Entiendo…..Bueno, entonces será mejor que te pongas en marcha. Nanase vive ridículamente lejos de la estación, o cualquier otro medio de transporte, así que deberás hacer el viaje a pie. Yo me voy retirando pues mi tren está a punto de partir….Nos vemos…" responde Sousuke –sonriendo amablemente, pero sin mirar de frente a Rin- cogiendo sus maletas para ponerse en marcha de una vez._

_En ningún momento Rin había dicho que iría en ese preciso instante a buscar a Haruka, sin embargo Sousuke sabía bien que iba a ser así. Probablemente Rin querría acompañarle a la estación hasta que su tren partiera, pero Sousuke sentía que era mejor que no lo hiciese…de todas formas, una vez que el año terminase, se encontraría nuevamente solo, así que era mejor acostumbrarse de una vez._

"…_.ok….Nos vemos en unos días entonces…." Rin había notado algo distinto en Sousuke y aunque no se había atrevido a mencionárselo, esperaba poder hacerlo una vez que regresara de Australia, sin embargo…su primera intención, antes de que Makoto buscara reunirse con él para discutir acerca de Haruka, había sido conversar y pasar tiempo con Sousuke, lejos de Samezuka y el club de natación, así que no podía evitar sentirse mal al ver a su amigo marcharse solo por la calle._

"_Ok" responde Sousuke, dándole la espalda a Rin, pero levantando su mano en señal de despedida. El joven de ojos verde-azulados ya se había encontrado en esta situación antes, así que aunque deseaba pedirle a Rin que le llamara cuando volviera de su viaje, no pensaba hacerlo…prefería no llevarse la decepción de esperar por una llamada que posiblemente no llegaría, como siempre ocurría cuando Nanase acaparaba por completo la atención del pelirrojo._

_Fin del flashback_

Su tren le había dejado en la estación cerca a su casa hace una hora atrás, sin embargo Sousuke no había ido directamente allí. Había estado caminando por los alrededores, especialmente cerca al muelle donde Rin y él solían jugar cuando eran niños, siendo perturbado por sus fantasmas del pasado.

Seguramente Rin ya le había dado la noticia a Nanase sobre el viaje que harían juntos y si bien Sousuke no había preguntado detalles sobre cómo pensaba convencer al otro de hacer ese viaje, sabía bien que Rin –siendo la persona que era- encontraría el modo. Tampoco se había preocupado en preguntar más detalles del viaje en sí, como por ejemplo: quién le había mandado los pasajes y por qué; a qué hora salía su vuelo; cuántos días pensaba pasar allá; o si Rin estaba cómodo con la idea de volver a un sitio del que sólo tenía malos recuerdos (los cuales tampoco había querido compartir con él)…

Sin embargo, nada de eso importaba…..Rin necesitaba a Nanase para alcanzar su sueño y si el viaje terminaba de convencer al desinteresado joven de perseguir un futuro como nadador profesional, entonces Sousuke no tenía por qué interferir. Rin había dicho que necesitaba de sus amigos pues su fuerza venía de ellos al momento de competir…..y Nanase era el único con el potencial suficiente para acompañar a Rin hasta el final del camino, así que…..así debía ser.

Sin mucho más que hacer, Sousuke decide por fin emprender el camino a su casa….su madre sabía que llegaría hoy, así que lo más seguro era que ya le estuviese esperando…..

* * *

><p>"<em>Tu padre está esperando por ti en su estudio, Sou-kun…..ha venido anticipadamente sólo para verte, luego que se enterara de lo que te pasó. No es maravilloso? Ahora vé con él mientras yo preparo la cena…."<em>

Luego de los abrazos, saludos de bienvenida y la conversación ligera que siempre tenía con su madre luego de que se re-encontraran después de meses, Sousuke no esperaba escuchar eso de su boca. Su primera reacción fue de sorpresa…no sólo su padre había vuelto antes de lo esperado, sino que también lo había hecho luego de que su madre le contara acerca de su lesión…algo que él le había pedido a su madre mantuviera en secreto hasta que él pudiese conversar en persona con su padre.

La sorpresa trajo consigo luego algo de aprehensión. No podía enfadarse con su madre por haber conversado con su esposo acerca de algo que involucraba al hijo de ambos, sin embargo…..se sentía un poco traicionado, aunque al final de cuentas, aquella conversación tendría que darse.

"_Al menos ya no tengo que mencionarle acerca de cómo me lesioné…."_ Pensaba para sus adentros Sousuke, mientras caminaba en dirección del estudio de su padre. Si bien le había dicho a Rin que planeaba trabajar en el negocio de su papá luego de graduarse de la secundaria, no le había mencionado nada acerca de ello, todavía, al señor Yamazaki…Ahora no tenía más remedio que hacerlo en este momento.

"_Le hubiese preguntado a mamá, cómo fue que tomó las noticias…."_ Se preguntaba Sousuke, aunque en el fondo supiera que muy posiblemente su padre no había demostrado reacción alguna por teléfono (el medio por el cual sus padres se comunicaban, generalmente), sin embargo algo debe haber sentido a causa de ello como para venir desde Tokyo inmediatamente a verle.

Parado fuera de la puerta del estudio, Sousuke respira cansadamente una vez, antes de tocar a la puerta.

"Papá, soy yo. Puedo pasar?"

* * *

><p>Luego de una breve y seria recapitulación de los eventos relacionados a su lesión, todo había quedado en silencio. Su padre le había amonestado por su estúpido e imprudente comportamiento, sin embargo no se puso a gritar ni a increparle groseramente sobre su mal juicio…..más bien, el señor Yamazaki parecía hasta cierto punto, regocijado con lo sucedido….en la manera estoica en que suele demostrar su regocijo, haciendo imposible que Sousuke le mirara a la cara de a ratos…..no quería pensar en la posibilidad de que su padre estuviese siquiera algo contento con el dolor que le causaba tener que dejar atrás el sueño de su infancia, por el cual había sacrificado tanto.<p>

"Muy bien…..lo hecho, hecho está….es momento de mirar al futuro…."

Casi las mismas palabras que Sousuke se había dicho a sí mismo con anterioridad (como un modo para aliviar su pesar), sonaban fatales y amenazadoras en la voz fuerte y severa de su padre, quien le miraba fríamente, con unos ojos celestes muy parecidos a los suyos, sólo que más indiferentes. Esto hacía que Sousuke temiera lo que éste fuese a decir a continuación.

"Hijo, es momento de que comiences a tomar tu vida en serio. Has desperdiciado demasiado tiempo con este capricho tuyo de la natación, persiguiendo ridículamente a ese muchachito, amigo tuyo. Es momento que dejes de pensar en él y comiences a pensar en ti mismo, en TU futuro, especialmente ahora…."

Sousuke quería protestar las palabras de su padre (por menospreciar lo que tanto amaba y a su amigo), sin embargo, como otras veces antes, le era imposible hacerlo. Su padre tenía ese efecto sobre él, y comprendía muy bien por qué decía aquello, dado que siempre había considerado su inclinación hacia la natación como un inconveniente, y a Rin, como una distracción que le alejaba cada vez más de lo que su padre consideraba un buen porvenir. Ya habían tenido esta discusión antes, y nada de lo que dijera le haría cambiar de parecer, así que mejor era permanecer callado.

Al señor Yamazaki no le gustaba ser interrumpido y Sousuke no había venido aquí a pelear con su padre, especialmente sobre temas que muy pronto ya no tendrían más cabida en su vida…como la natación y su sueño de convertirse en nadador olímpico. Su padre le había permitido seguir con ello todos estos años, y no fue él quien había impedido que continuara por ese camino, así que….sólo le quedaba agachar la cabeza y tragarse sus comentarios…..

"Después de todos estos años invertidos en la natación, qué has conseguido a cambio? Absolutamente nada, tan sólo un hombro lesionado y tiempo perdido….bueno, eso se terminó. Ahora que has vuelto a casa, no pienso permitirte regresar a Samezuka. No eres capaz de nadar más, así que tu equipo ya no te necesita con ellos. El joven Matsuoka puede hacerse cargo del equipo y de sí mismo adecuadamente….tu presencia allí ya no es necesaria…."

Sousuke permanece en silencio pues por más que las palabras de su padre le dolieran, tenían sentido para él. A la mención de no ser capaz de nadar más, su hombro comienza a dolerle, y el muchacho de ojos celestes resiste el impulso de llevar su otra mano allí. Era cierto que su vida como nadador había terminado, pero eso no hacía que escuchar esas palabras de la boca de su padre le lastimaran menos.

El señor Yamazaki nunca vio con buenos ojos que su hijo dedicara mucho de su tiempo en ese deporte, y por eso mismo, Sousuke entendía por qué su padre no se sentía ni un poco afectado con la noticia de que su hijo se había visto obligado a abandonar lo que tanto amaba a causa de una estúpida lesión. Sousuke nunca esperó simpatía de su parte, pero aún así….dolía….Su corazón se hacía pedazos con cada palabra que decía y su padre no era capaz de verlo….o simplemente no le importaba…

"En poco más de una semana es la competencia nacional….no puedes retenerme aquí…..Necesito estar allí para apoyar a mi equipo" _"Necesito estar allí para Rin, también….aunque Rin no me necesite con él…."_ es lo que Sousuke no se atrevía a agregar, muy consciente que sus palabras no serían bien tomadas por parte de su padre, además….no deseaba darle más razones a su padre para despreciar a Rin.

El señor Yamazaki mira acusadoramente a su hijo, y con algo de desdén…..al menos eso es lo que Sousuke puede ver en sus ojos cuando se atreve a levantar un poco la vista. De no ser por su irremediable condición, Sousuke pelearía, como otras veces, con él para demostrarle que estaba equivocado, sin embargo….esos días se habían terminado. No tenía fuerzas ni motivos para seguir peleando.

"Por tu equipo, dices? Ellos ya no son más tu equipo y en algunos meses, ni siquiera volverás a verles de nuevo. Ni siquiera a ese amigo tuyo. Él seguirá su carrera de nadador y te dejará atrás, como antes. Sin remordimientos. Se olvidará de ti y tú de él. La vida es así, tienes que aceptarlo…es parte de crecer….."

Si fuera como Rin, Sousuke estaría llorando en estos momentos, sin embargo eso no quería decir que no lo estuviera haciendo por dentro. A pesar de lo que había querido aparentar por fuera, frente a Rin y el resto del equipo, Sousuke se sentía muy triste sabiendo que estos serían sus últimos días al lado de todos ellos, y marcaría el final definitivo de su vida como nadador. Aunque deseaba cuestionar las palabras de su padre, el señor Yamazaki siempre había sabido qué decir y cómo decirlo para hacerle sentir más miserable…..por eso evitaba generalmente discutir con él.

Si bien ahora era verdaderamente amigo de Rin, siendo realistas, su padre estaba en lo cierto. Rin podría prometerle no perder contacto con él nuevamente, pero las exigencias de su carrera le impedirían cumplir con ello. Su vida circulaba alrededor de la natación y Sousuke ya no formaba más parte de ese mundo…..por más que deseara lo contrario. No sería de golpe, pero conscientemente sabía que, poco a poco, se irían distanciando nuevamente…..como antes…Y esta vez Sousuke no tendría un sueño al cual aferrarse para soportar aquello de nuevo.

La primera vez había sido un **hasta luego** pues estaba seguro que se volverían a ver cuando ambos hubiesen alcanzado un lugar en el escenario olímpico, en cambio ahora…..sería un **adiós**. Era común que no volvieras a ver a tus amigos de los años escolares….era parte de crecer, como decía su padre….así que sólo debía acostumbrarse a esta realidad.

"Es tiempo de que te olvides de ellos y te concentres en ti mismo, Sousuke. No tienes más un lugar a donde ir, así que lo mejor será que aceptes mis términos y permanezcas en casa. Permíteme ayudarte a encaminar tu vida, hijo…..Soy el único con la voluntad de hacerlo y los medios…."

Sousuke no necesita ponderar esto ni siquiera un poco y con un resignado "Sí, señor." Da su consentimiento. Era cierto que no tenía a dónde ir, pero las palabras habían sonado más duras y difíciles de aceptar ahora que salían de la boca de su padre y no de la suya propia. Había venido con la idea de pedirle a su padre trabajar para él, pero eso no hacía más sencillo escuchar esto. Todavía se sentía perdido y su padre era la única persona ofreciéndole una salida hasta ahora, así que….no tenía más remedio que tomarla...

"Buena elección, hijo. Permite que me encargue de todo de aquí en adelante. Llamaré a tu escuela para que ellos puedan informarle a tus profesores acerca de tu repentina partida. Vivirás conmigo en Tokyo de aquí en adelante….ya nos ocuparemos de los detalles después. Estudiarás y trabajarás para mí, a la vez. Te convertirás en un gran empresario como yo y, con el tiempo, me sucederás en el negocio. Tendrás un trabajo estable y respetable que te traerá muchas satisfacciones, como a mí…..Vas a estar bien, hijo…."

El señor Yamazaki finaliza, colocando una mano sobre el hombro de Sousuke, sonriendo estoicamente para él…..satisfecho por haber conseguido al fin que su hijo aceptara el camino que él había escogido para él desde su nacimiento. Sousuke no levanta la vista en ningún momento…..respondiendo con un desganado "Sí, señor" nuevamente. No importaba si ya no deseaba vivir en una gran ciudad como Tokyo, o si la idea de vivir en el departamento de su padre allá (donde estaría solo casi todo el tiempo, en el piso 20) le disgustaba…..simplemente no tenía otro camino. Sin embargo…..había una última cosa que deseaba de corazón…..

"Me permitirías ir a los Nacionales?... Como espectador, únicamente….ni siquiera tengo que conversar con mis compañeros de equipo, simplemente….necesito estar allí…."

Sousuke levanta la cara en ese momento, deseando transmitir a través de sus ojos lo mucho que desea que su padre le conceda ese pedido suyo. Tal vez su padre nunca haya aceptado su pasión por la natación, pero Sousuke buscaba apelar al menos al afecto que le tenía por ser su hijo…..Esperaba de corazón que, si veía lo mucho que esto significaba para él, su padre se lo concedería, a pesar de todo….

"No…..Siempre te has mostrado débil y has actuado imprudentemente en todo lo relacionado a ese muchachito. Lo mejor para ti es cortar por lo sano de una vez por todas. Con él y con ese deporte. El que vayas a la competencia no hará ninguna diferencia para nadie, y con ello tan sólo conseguirás que tu resolución para comenzar una nueva y mejor vida, flaquee. El principio de tu nueva vida es ahora. No estás abandonando o traicionando a nadie al irte de este modo, hijo. Simplemente estás haciendo lo que es mejor para ti….si ellos son tus amigos, entenderán….Me lo agradecerás algún día…ya lo verás…"

Una vez dicho esto, El señor Yamazaki abandona su estudio, dejando a Sousuke detrás, sugiriéndole que descanse un poco de su viaje antes de que la cena esté servida.

Si ya se sentía mal antes de volver a casa, esto había terminado por destruir su moral…..Más agotado de lo que estaba al momento de pisar la entrada de su casa, Sousuke se dirige en silencio a su habitación…..

* * *

><p>La cena había transcurrido en silencio. Para ser sinceros, Sousuke hubiese preferido no cenar en lo absoluto, pero después de la conversación con su padre, ya nada importaba. Nuevamente se encontraba en su antigua habitación, echado sobre su cama, observando el techo, intentando no pensar mucho.<p>

"_Si al menos se hubiese mostrado molesto…"_ pensaba Sousuke mientras veía cómo la luz que entraba a su habitación iba apagándose. Si el señor Yamazaki hubiese gritado o le hubiese recriminado algo, Sousuke habría reaccionado de igual manera, pero no….El tono definitivo y desapasionado de su padre había hecho todo mucho peor. Su manera dura de hacerle confrontar los hechos, llevándole a aceptar la decisión lógica a la que le llevaban los mismos, era desesperante….no había nada que pudiese hacer contra eso. Si al menos hubiese tenido algo por lo que luchar, se habría enfrentado a él….pero Sousuke no tenía nada….nada que le motivara a hacer ese esfuerzo.

"Puedo pasar?" pregunta de repente, su madre desde la puerta de su cuarto, y Sousuke responde inmediatamente que sí. Si bien suponía que ya su padre debía haberle informado a su madre sobre lo de llevarse a su hijo definitivamente a Tokyo, Sousuke no esperaba que ella viniese a conversar con él al respecto….no ahora al menos.

La señora Yamazaki se sienta al lado de su hijo, sobre la cama (Sousuke está echado allí mismo, con las manos detrás de su cabeza), y se queda allí por un tiempo sin decir nada. Sousuke quiere preguntarle a qué ha venido, pero cuando ella coloca una mano sobre su frente para acariciarle allí, él se queda callado. La relación con su madre no había sido distante como con su padre, pero ella no era amorosa ni conversadora como la mamá de Rin…Sousuke le quería mucho y su presencia le reconfortaba, sin embargo….no sabía bien cómo comportarse a su alrededor.

"Tal vez…..tal vez la natación no era lo tuyo, mi amor. Tal vez Kami-sama te está diciendo, a su modo, que estás destinado a hacer grandes cosas pero en otra parte, en algo distinto. Eres fuerte, dedicado e inteligente como tu padre…tal vez es momento de que tomes un camino similar al de él, teniéndole como guía, no lo crees?"

De todas las cosas que esperaba que su madre le dijera, ésta no era una de ellas. Pero, a decir verdad, nunca había sido capaz de entender a sus padres, menos anticipar sus acciones…..no de la forma en que sucedía con Rin, a quien conocía mucho más que a sus distantes padres.

"_No tú también, mamá…No quiero escuchar esto de ti…..No lo hagas ver como si Kami me está haciendo un favor permitiendo que me lesionara…."_ Su madre ni siquiera era del tipo religioso, así que no comprendía de dónde venía todo esto, por lo que sólo le quedaba suponer que lo decía para levantarle el ánimo…..Sousuke tal vez no conocía a sus padres, pero estos tampoco le conocían en lo absoluto…..y eso era lo más triste.

"….." Sousuke prefiere no decir nada, moviendo afirmativamente la cabeza después de unos segundos para indicarle a su madre que entiende lo que le que acaba de decir. Ella se marcha a los pocos minutos y Sousuke se queda nuevamente solo.

Sousuke examina su habitación por primera vez y nota, nada sorprendido, cómo los afiches y otros artículos relacionados con la natación que solía tener aquí ya no están…..dejando muy en claro que, a pesar de nunca oponerse a ello, su madre siempre ha estado silenciosamente de acuerdo con las decisiones de su padre….inclusive ésta.

Todavía quedaba pendiente el asunto de cómo le daría las noticias a Rin, pues aunque no volviera a Samezuka para informarle de esto en persona, no dejaría que su padre se encargara de comunicarle sobre su partida también.

Dando un suspiro cansado en la silenciosa habitación, Sousuke cierra los ojos, esperando que siquiera en sueños, todavía pueda tener algo de aquello que había dejado atrás…..

* * *

><p><em>Otro trabajo salido del momento, luego de ver el capítulo 11…mmm….no es algo que suela hacer, pero se está volviendo costumbre U_U Sousuke se muestra feliz y relajado en ese episodio, pero no me parece que en el fondo lo esté...<br>_

_No se sabe a qué se dedica el papá de Sousuke, a sí que ha dejado una puerta abierta para todo -_- Así mismo, es un poco extraño que el chico pasase Navidad inclusive con la familia de Rin en lugar de la suya, así que…..por eso esta interpretación XD_

_Hasta la próxima!_


	2. Chapter 2: Keep your head up

_A pedido de algunas personas, decidí hacer un segundo capítulo, para cerrar este fic. Espero que concrete las cosas que quedaron sin resolver en el anterior capítulo :)_

* * *

><p>"No hay vuelta atrás….."<p>

Murmura Sousuke para sí mismo una vez que se sube al ascensor del edificio, buscando convencerse de que todo saldrá de acuerdo a lo planeado. Si bien había tomado la decisión de que sería él quien le daría las noticias a Rin sobre su partida repentina de Samezuka, le había tomado unos días planear la mejor forma de hacerlo. Sousuke había llegado a la conclusión de que debería ser en persona y no por teléfono, sino se arriesgaba a que Rin apareciera en la puerta de su casa para exigir explicaciones, estando el Sr. Yamazaki presente…..lo cual terminaría en desastre.

Claro que ver en persona a Rin iba a ser complicado también. Por un lado, Sousuke había acordado con su padre que no iría a la competencia Nacional, donde se encontraba Rin, y por otro….su padre estaba en lo cierto….darle las noticias a Rin sabiendo como reaccionaría su amigo, sería difícil…..Sousuke nunca había gustado de ver a Rin llorando, y mucho menos ser la causa de sus lágrimas. Sin embargo, no había otro camino más que ir a verle.

Convencer a su padre de partir inmediatamente a Tokyo para instalarse allá había sido sencillo. Sousuke sabía bien que su padre no era un hombre al que se le pudiese convencer hablando de emociones, sino con hechos, así que en lugar de mostrarse entusiasmado por ir a Tokyo con él (eso levantaría sospechas), Sousuke prefirió demostrarle que lo mejor era partir de inmediato para tener todo listo antes de que inicie el nuevo bimestre y así poder tener todos sus papeles en regla para terminar el año escolar en Tokitsu…..

Sí, su padre había decidido que lo mejor sería que terminase de estudiar en su antigua escuela, y Sousuke no se había opuesto pues se trataba de la decisión más lógica. Había estudiado allí por bastante tiempo, así que le dejarían graduarse en Tokitsu con mayor facilidad que en una escuela en la que no había estudiado antes, y eso era lo que importaba al final. Si volver al lugar donde su sueño había llegado a su fin le incomodaba o no, era lo de menos….sólo tendría que soportarlo por un par de meses, y mantenerse alejado de la piscina lo haría más sencillo.

De todas maneras, el plan era estar instalado en Tokyo para cuando Rin volviera de Australia y se dirigiera allá para la competencia nacional. Sousuke lo había conseguido, sin embargo, ésa no era la parte más complicada del plan. Ir hasta las instalaciones donde se llevarían a cabo las competencias, hablar con Rin, y volver al departamento de su padre antes de que éste regresara de su trabajo por la noche, sería un reto.

Sousuke había comenzado el día optimista, sabiendo que su padre saldría temprano a trabajar, dejándole solo en el departamento. Sin embargo, justo hoy el Sr. Yamazaki había olvidado unos documentos en su escritorio, enviando a uno de sus subordinados por ellos después, indicándole a su hijo por teléfono que se los entregara cuando llegase, en el preciso momento que Sousuke ya se disponía a abandonar el departamento. El subordinado había demorado menos de media hora en llegar por los documentos, pero Sousuke sabía que ese tiempo le costaría pues la distancia entre el edificio donde se encontraba y las instalaciones del torneo era grande.

No sólo tuvo que esperar por el subordinado, sino también tuvo que cambiarse de ropas. Si esta persona veía a Sousuke vistiendo su traje de Samezuka (el cual trajo oculto en su equipaje), posiblemente se lo diría a su padre. Sousuke sabía que su padre no hablaba de él con sus colegas o subordinados, pero no podía correr el riesgo de que, en el caso su padre le preguntara a este sujeto por su hijo, le dijera que le vio vestido con lo que parecía ser un uniforme deportivo escolar. Sousuke no tenía motivos para estar vistiendo un traje así. Y aunque no fere ése el caso, no podía correr ningún riesgo.

Casi una hora después de lo planeado, Sousuke ya está fuera del edificio, vistiendo su uniforme de Samezuka, y su maleta de natación al hombro. Afortunadamente su padre no le había cuestionado el por qué había traído consigo esa maleta, pero igual Sousuke lo había justificado diciendo que no tenía otra donde llevar algunas de sus cojas. Aunque ya no nadara con el resto del equipo, Rin hubiese encontrado extraño que no la tuviera consigo, y además la necesitaba para guardar su cambio de ropas dentro.

Sousuke había preparado un plan de contingencia en caso de que no le alcanzara el tiempo y volviera al departamento cuando su padre ya estuviese allí. Se cambiaría de ropas antes de volver, mintiéndole a su padre sobre a dónde había ido. Si bien tiene todo planeado y ha venido ensayando desde anoche lo que le dirá a Rin hoy, Sousuke espera nervioso por el bus que le llevará a su destino….sabe que necesita calmarse para actuar normalmente frente a Rin, pero no sólo le preocupa la reacción de su amigo, sino también la posibilidad de que su padre descubra su mentira ya que no tiene idea de cómo reaccionará si eso llegase a pasar….

Sacudiendo la cabeza una vez dentro del bus, Sousuke se propone no pensar en eso por ahora. "_Una cosa a la vez"_ declara para sí, concentrándose únicamente por el momento en lo que deberá hacer una vez que baje del bus y deba confrontar a Rin. No diría nada hasta después de las competencias y es allí donde comenzaría lo intrincado, pues deberá aparentar por horas que todo está normal –deberá mentir- para después lanzar la bomba.

Antes de que se percate de ello, el bus se ha detenido en su paradero, sin embargo Sousuke prefiere bajarse en el siguiente, para así tener más tiempo para prepararse (aunque era bueno mintiendo, le estresaba mucho). Ya estaba llegando tarde, así que unos minutos más no cambiarían nada….de todas maneras la competencia en sí no empezaría hasta dentro de un par de horas más. Afortunadamente había tenido el tino de enviarle un mensaje de texto a Nitori mientras descendía por el ascensor de su edificio, avisándole sobre su tardanza y que les alcanzaría más tarde.

A unos pocos metros de su destino, Sousuke cambia su semblante a uno más alegre….No toda la alegría era fingida. Hacía una semana que no veía a Rin y el que su amigo se comunicara con él por mensajes de texto antes de tomar el avión que le traería de regreso a Japón, le había puesto de buen humor desde entonces…..a pesar de que el sonido de su celular le haya despertado más temprano de lo esperado.

_6:50 [Hola! Adivina quién soy? :)]_

_6:55 […Sousuke?]_

_7:00 [Sousuke, estás allí?!]_

_7:01 [No]_

_7:01 [Muy gracioso -_- Me voy por unos días y te olvidas de nuestra rutina. No me vas a decir que te he despertado, verdad? Acaso ya no sales a correr?]_

_7:02 [No estás aquí para despertarme. Tú que crees?]_

_7:02 [Eso no es ninguna excusa!...En fin….Estoy en el aeropuerto con Haru, esperando nuestro vuelo….Haru se ha dormido y no tengo nada que hacer hasta que nos llamen…..]_

_7:03 [Despierta a Nanase para que te entretenga]_

_7:04 [Ya te dije que está dormido. No voy a hacer eso -_-]_

_7:04 [Yo también estaba dormido hasta hace un rato]_

_7:05 […pero ahora ya no lo estás. Vamos, quédate conmigo sólo unos minutos]_

_7:05 […bien….]_

_7:05 [:D Dime, qué has estado haciendo estos días?]_

_7:06 [Nada]_

_7:06 [ :( Sería mejor si pudieras elaborar un poco más. Y no creo que hayas pasado una semana sin hacer nada!]_

_7:07 [En verdad no he hecho nada importante, Rin]_

_7:07 [Bien, de acuerdo. Entonces sabes algo del equipo? Nitori se quedó a cargo de todo, pero le dije que de necesitar ayuda podía recurrir a ti. Te ha llamado? Ha sucedido algo en mi ausencia?]_

_7:08 [Sí, me dijo que no olvides traerle un souvenir a Mikoshiba. Se lo prometiste. El chico ha estado hablándole sobre eso casi a diario]_

_7:08 [Mierda! Lo olvidé por completo! Hay una tienda de souvenirs aquí cerca. Voy a ir por uno. Ahora regreso]_

_7:15 [No sé qué cosa espera Momo que le traiga, pero le he comprado un boomerang. Qué te parece?]_

_7:15 [En manos de Mikoshiba: peligroso. Pero creo que le gustará]_

_7:16 [Sí, bueno, supongo que no lo pensé bien…..Todavía sigo en la tienda. Qué te gustaría que te traiga?]_

_7:16 [No veo la tienda desde aquí, Rin. No sé lo que venden, sin embargo no es necesario que me traigas un souvenir. Con que regreses estará bien]_

_7:18 […Rin?]_

_7:18 [Sorry. Sigo aquí….Sólo que….Hay algo que quiero decirte, sobre Australia, pero tiene que ser en persona]_

_7:18 [Qué cosa?]_

_7:19 [! Lo siento, tengo que irme. Haruka acaba de despertar y ya se ha dado cuenta que me he ido. Si no me ve pronto entrará en pánico de nuevo. Nos vemos en unas horas!]_

_7:19 [Ok. Hasta entonces]_

Por qué Nanase entraría en pánico? Y cómo que de nuevo? Sousuke no lo entendía, sin embargo le causaba curiosidad –y hasta algo de aprehensión- saber aquello que Rin debía decirle en persona, sobre Australia. Acaso algo había sucedido allí? Definitivamente no era nada malo que involucrara a Nanase, pues sino Rin no se habría mostrado tan alegre durante su *plática*….aunque es difícil tener certeza sobre el estado de ánimo de alguien sin verle a la cara o sin poder escuchar su voz. De todas maneras, todo indicaba que el viaje había sido un éxito, así que no debía tratarse de nada muy malo, verdad?

Una vez en la entrada del coliseo, Sousuke nota que ya no hay gente fuera. Lo más seguro es que su equipo se encuentre en la piscina, calentando para las competencias que han de venir….."Todavía siguen siendo mi equipo" piensa para sí, Sousuke, tratando de olvidar las palabras duras que su padre le dijera antes de venir a Tokio. Aún una parte de él creía que, a pesar de ya no poder nadar, seguía formando parte del equipo. "Por lo menos lo que resta del día" Un pensamiento algo triste, pues siendo objetivos, lo que planeaba decirle a Rin más adelante era que renunciaba…..no importaba el motivo, él estaba renunciando.

Encontrar la piscina donde se hallaba el equipo de Samezuka fue rápido. Rin ya estaba allí con ellos, preparándose, pero Sousuke no va directamente hacia él, sino más bien, luego de ojear la piscina, se acerca a Mikoshiba, sentándose cerca del borde de la piscina mientras le observa. El chico tenía talento, pero técnicamente todavía le restaba bastante por pulir.

"Tu tiempo de recuperación es muy corto. Cuida tu centro de balance."

"Yamazaki-senpai!"

Sí, tal vez ya no fuese capaz de nadar, pero Sousuke quería demostrar que todavía podía ser de ayuda a su equipo de alguna manera….aunque sea sólo con palabras, dando consejos. Una parte de él quería demostrarle a su padre, o convencerse a sí mismo, que estar presente en este momento no era un error y sí hacía una diferencia, para ellos y para sí mismo. Bien pudo haber inventado una excusa para no venir y encontrarse más tarde con Rin, para hablar con él. No fue de ese modo, principalmente, para no angustiar a Rin con su ausencia, sin embargo Sousuke también quería sentirse parte del equipo un poco más de tiempo….sentir que era necesario y que le querían allí. El entusiasmo de Momo al verle era bienvenido.

"Sousuke" exclama Rin, poniéndose de pie para saludar a su amigo.

"Perdón por llegar tarde." Rin quería preguntarle a Sousuke el porqué de su tardanza, pues no era propio de él llegar fuera de hora para una competencia tan importante….claro que nunca antes Sousuke había venido a una competencia en la que no nadara. Rin temía que, debido a su hombro, Sousuke ya no se sintiera parte del equipo, y aunque había seguido yendo a las prácticas, a Rin le dolía verle sentado en las bancas en lugar de en la piscina, con ellos. Sin embargo, a pesar del cambio, Sousuke parecía conforme….se podría decir que se le veía bien, más relajado, y eso era precisamente lo que tenía algo inquieto a Rin.

Más temprano habían conversado y todo parecía normal también. Sin embargo, después de ausentarse por varios días, Rin había esperado que Sousuke fuese la primera cara que viera al llegar. Su ausencia fue otra cosa más para inquietarse. El pelirrojo había estado preocupado por su amigo desde que descubriera lo de su lesión y no podía negar que su tardanza le había hecho pensar en cosas que sólo conseguían preocuparle más, sin embargo ver su rostro sonriente ahora le hacía olvidar todas esas preocupaciones en un instante.

"Bienvenido a casa, Rin"

"Feliz de estar de regreso"

Luego de los saludos, ambos se sientan a platicar acerca de Australia mientras el resto del equipo calienta en la piscina. La jugada de Rin había resultado, y aunque Sousuke tenía el presentimiento de que así sería desde el momento en que Nanase aceptara partir de viaje con Rin inusitadamente, no dejaba de sorprenderle los extremos a los que podía llegar Rin para conseguir algo. Por un lado estaba contento con que Rin tuviera a alguien que le motivara a seguir nadando y superarse, pero por otro…..lamentaba no poder ser esa persona.

Rin no lo sabía, pero Sousuke había venido aquí hoy a despedirse. No sólo ya no volvería con ellos a Samezuka, también cortaría definitivamente los lazos con el deporte que ambos amaban, lo cual le daba muy pocas probabilidades de volver a ver Rin en un futuro cercano. Podía prometer ir a ver sus entrenamientos y competencias si Rin se decidía a estudiar en Tokio, pero Sousuke sabía bien que su padre buscaría la manera de impedírselo. Ya había hablado al respecto, sobre las muchas obligaciones que tendría de aquí en adelante, estudiando y trabajando en la compañía de su padre al mismo tiempo.

Sousuke prefería no hacer promesas que posiblemente no podría cumplir. No sólo porque su padre le haya hecho prometer dedicarse 100% a forjar su nueva carrera y futuro profesional, sino porque tenía que ser de ese modo….Sousuke no era de tomarse las cosas a medias. Así como le había dedicado todo su tiempo y esfuerzo al deporte que amaba, para cumplir con los objetivos que se había trazado, igual haría con el nuevo rumbo que había tomado su vida. Si ésas eran las cartas que le habían tocado, las jugaría bien…..sin distracciones.

"Rin-senpai! Ya nos están llamando!" grita Ai cerca de la salida que lleva a los vestidores, seguido por los demás miembros del equipo.

"Vamos, Sousuke! Llegó el momento." Exclama Rin poniéndose de pie, visiblemente emocionado porque den inicio las competencias. Sousuke entendía muy bien eso, la anticipación, la adrenalina, la emoción de nadar frente a toda esa gente y voltear inmediatamente después, una vez que la carrera ha terminado, para ver tu nombre aparecer en el tablero, junto a tu tiempo y orden de llegada. Otras veces hubiera compartido el mismo entusiasmo que Rin, y hasta le habría instado a apresurarse….pero las cosas habían cambiado.

"Te estaré viendo desde allá, con el resto del equipo, así que será mejor que ganes la carrera, Rin." Rin debía ir con aquellos de Samezuka que habían clasificado para el torneo, y aunque el equipo de relevos había clasificado también, Sousuke ya no estaba registrado dentro del grupo que competiría, quedando relegado a ser un simple espectador cuyo lugar estaba en las gradas destinadas al público, allá arriba.

Las palabras de Sousuke hacen desaparecer el entusiasmo de Rin en un instante, como si recién la realidad de lo que ya sabía le golpeara de frente. Su mejor amigo no competiría más…..ya le había dicho que abandonaba la natación, pero tenerle cerca durante las prácticas, aunque fuese extraño no verle dentro de la piscina, hacía la ilusión, por momentos, de que esto sólo era algo pasajero. Sin embargo ése no era el caso…aunque Rin no pudiese aceptarlo todavía del todo.

"Nada que ver! Tú vienes conmigo. Puedes ver la carrera desde aquí abajo. No hay motivo para que estés allá!"

"Rin, en verdad no me molesta. Además no hace ninguna diferencia que esté o no—"

"Hace una diferencia para mí!" exclama Rin, levantando la voz, casi perdiendo los papeles. En verdad no había sido su intención que esto le alborotara tanto, pero no podía evitarlo. Si bien estuvieron separados 5 años, desde que volvieran a re-encontrarse en Samezuka, Sousuke había estado allí para Rin en todo momento, como una presencia reconfortante y familiar que le daba fuerzas e inspiraba confianza, un amigo en quien podía apoyarse y a quien podía confiarle cualquier cosa pues le entendía mejor que nadie. Al inicio Rin no estaba seguro de poder desempeñarse como un buen capitán, pero el que Sousuke estuviese presente había hecho todo más sencillo.

"Es sólo q-….Sería extraño que no estés allí….no sólo para mí, sino también para el resto del equipo, especialmente Momo y Ai…..Fue contigo que conseguimos llegar hasta donde lo hemos hecho, no sería justo que nos dejes ahora….Además, yo te necesito allí…."

"_Tan exigente" _es lo que le hubiera gustado decir a Sousuke para aliviar el ambiente, pero las palabras de Rin le habían tocado. Si antes tenía dudas sobre si su presencia aquí era necesaria o no…si era deseada o no….ahora no tenía ninguna. Y no sólo eso, Rin había dicho que le necesitaba, así que no había modo que le negara el pedido…. Sousuke no podía evitar sonreír….su padre había estado equivocado después de todo.

"Entonces vamos…."

Aunque las más recientes palabras de Rin habían alegrado su atribulado ser, Sousuke sabían que harían que aquello que debía decirle después fuese más difícil….Si quería que Rin comprendiese sus palabras, debería ser muy claro en su mensaje….pero por el momento, podría disfrutar del presente.

* * *

><p>"Tiene que ser ahorita? Si es tan importante sería mejor que lo conversemos con calma de regreso en Samezuka. El bus llega en una hora y todavía no estamos listos. Momo ha *desaparecido* y al parecer voy a tener que ir por él yo mismo….No sé cuánto demore. Ése chico a veces es demasiado! Creo que sólo lo hace pa-"<p>

"No voy a regresar con ustedes a Samezuka, Rin."

La preocupación y sorpresa en los ojos de Rin eran evidentes. Su falta de reacción sólo indicaba lo perturbado que estaba por las noticias. Sousuke tampoco había *allanado el camino* para aliviar su impacto, pero él lo había preferido así pues sino perdería el coraje. Tal vez lo mejor hubiese sido mencionárselo en un lugar más privado y no en medio de uno de los pasillos del centro deportivo, pero lo caótico del momento luego que las carreras terminaran y se premiaran a los triunfadores, lo habían hecho imposible…..era el único modo de capturar por completo la atención de Rin para que le concediera la necesaria privacidad.

Rin inmediatamente sale de su shock y, antes de pedirle explicaciones a su amigo, llama a Ai para que se ocupe de todo (y encuentre a Momo), pues él debía que ocuparse de algo importante. Ai nota que algo extraño está sucediendo, pero como no ve que Rin o Sousuke estén dispuestos a dar explicaciones, lo deja pasar y se marcha para cumplir lo que se le han encargado. Es entonces que Rin lleva a Sousuke a un sitio apartado donde puedan hablar con tranquilidad, sin ser interrumpidos.

"Cómo es eso de que no vas a regresar con nosotros? Es que acaso necesitas pasar unos días más en Tokio por algo en particular? Tu padre trabaja aquí, cierto? Piensas pasar unos días con él? Si es así, yo podría hablar con la esc—"

"Sí, me voy a quedar en Tokio, pero no sólo por unos días, sino permanentemente, Rin…." Las palabras de Sousuke sólo perturbaron a Rin más de lo que ya estaba, intentando comprender la situación, el por qué detrás de las palabras de su amigo. Mil razones pasaban por su cabeza, pero ninguna era suficiente para justificar su partida….no tan inesperadamente…..no ahora….Nada tenía sentido, no para Rin.

"Cómo que permanentemente?! Todavía nos quedan varias semanas de clases! No puedes simplemente abandonar todo antes de los exámenes finales y la graduación!" señales de alarma rodeaban a Rin, por lo que en lugar de pedir razones primero, buscaba hacer cambiar de parecer a Sousuke, sin saber que la decisión hacía mucho que fue tomada…aunque en el fondo supiese que Sousuke no era de los que decidían impulsivamente y que si le estaba diciendo esto ahora, era porque ya estaba hecho.

"Voy a terminar de estudiar aquí, en Tokitsu, mi antigua escuela. Mi padre ya ha hecho el traslado. También ha informado a nuestros profesores en Samezuka de mi partida….incluso ya he traído mis cosas aquí….." Sousuke sabía que tenía que ser claro con Rin respecto a que ya no había nada que pudiese hacerse….que no había manera que le hiciera cambiar de parecer pues no era posible….no tenía otra opción.

"...pero…..por qué?..."

"Te dije que trabajaría con mi padre, recuerdas? cuando me preguntaste que haría después de la graduación? Bueno, los planes cambiaron un poco…..él quiere que empiece ahora y por eso es que no puedo regresar con ustedes…" _contigo_ quedaba sin especificar, pero sobrentendido para ambos, y muy presente. A la mención del Señor Yamazaki, Rin entendía que él tenía mucho que ver con esto pues no era la primera vez que el padre de Sousuke dictaminaba lo que su hijo debería hacer con su tiempo y cómo….sólo que Sousuke nunca se lo había permitido antes si no estaba de acuerdo.

"Entonces tu padre es quien te está reteniendo aquí. Por qué le estás complaciendo?!...O acaso es lo que tú quieres también, Sousuke?..." Rin no quería creer que eso fuese posible, pero no sabía con certeza qué era lo que Sousuke quería para su vida de aquí en adelante….sus planes a largo plazo….sus ideas. Rin no había querido presionarle, y como tampoco pretendía cometer el mismo error que con Haruka, imponiendo sus propios deseos sobre los de su amigo, le había dado su espacio. Sin embargo esto parecía haber sido la decisión errada pues Sousuke no había hablado con él sino sólo para informarle cómo serían las cosas, influenciado por su padre….._"Porque tú no estabas"_ pensaba para sí, Rin, temiendo que su ausencia estos días haya tenido algo que ver con lo que estaba sucediendo ahora. Se preguntaba si podría haberle hecho cambiar de parecer de haber hablado antes con él.

"Rin….vine Samezuka sólo para poder estar contigo….Por qué se te ocurre que querría irme?..." Así como durante la confrontación que tuvieron a la sombra de aquel árbol, los ojos de Sousuke mostraban una intensidad abrumadora que dejaba a Rin sin palabras, nuevamente. Rin no sabía cómo explicarlo, pero ocasiones como aquella le hacían ver lo disparejo de su relación. Sousuke le conocía tan bien que podía anticipar sus reacciones y pensamientos, en cambio él….No era a propósito, pero sus emociones siempre le habían dominado.

Suspirando suavemente, y sonriendo un poco….sin sentirse verdaderamente mortificado por las palabras de Rin, Sousuke decide continuar.

"Mi padre me quiere aquí. Se enteró de mi lesión y que debido a eso abandonaba la natación, así que me ofreció hacerse cargo de mi futuro. Estudiaré en Tokio y a la vez trabajaré para él. Iré aprendiendo lo que necesito para convertirme en un hombre de negocios a su lado. Creo que lo más difícil de todo será acostumbrarme a vestir de saco y corbata…." Comenta Sousuke al final, intentando alegrar un poco el ambiente, aunque él mismo no lo sienta posible. Rin sabía que lo hacía por él, para que no le tomara tanta importancia al asunto, a la realidad de que estaban teniendo la conversación tantas veces postergada…..palabras que tenía miedo de escuchar de nuevo.

"…eso….eso es lo que quieres, Sousuke?..."

"No se trata de lo que quiero, Rin…..Ya te lo había dicho, recuerdas? No tengo un lugar a donde ir. Ni tampoco un sueño qué perseguir…..ya no al menos. Las puertas que antes estaban abiertas para mí, ya no lo están y mi padre…él ha abierto otra para mí, así que la estoy tomando. No con resignación, sino como una oportunidad…la única que tengo ahora….." A Rin se le cierra la garganta y, aunque no lo quiera, siente como sus ojos comienzan a arderle mientras lágrimas empiezan a formarse allí. En su corazón sentía que esto no era justo. No sólo por ellos, sino por Sousuke mismo pues no merecía tener que dejar atrás todo lo que siempre había deseado por una mala decisión.

"No te sientas mal por mí….Yo no lo estoy. Tal vez no era lo que había planeado en un principio, pero no por ello es algo malo. Como lo veo, todo depende de mí. Si voy a hacerlo, voy a hacerlo bien y seré bueno en eso, y quien sabe….tal vez con el tiempo me guste…." Sousuke desea tranquilizar a su amigo, a pesar que las palabras que tiene para decirle no son las que el otro quiere escuchar. Rin siempre había sido de sentir fuertemente todo. Eso explicaba por qué había caído en un gran abismo el año pasado, un abismo de amargura, tristeza, y lástima por sí mismo, del que le resultó difícil salir. Sousuke no era insensible, y aunque dejar ir el sueño por el que tanto había trabajado le había dolido (y todavía le causaba malestar), sabía que su vida no se terminaba allí. Debía seguir adelante y eso era lo que estaba haciendo….La inacción y el autocompadecimiento no iban con él.

"Lo siento, es que-…..no quería- no me esperaba esto…Creí que tendríamos más tiempo, más-….n-no sé….es tan repentino…." Sousuke quería reír en ese momento, pues siempre había sido Rin el de dar grandes noticias repentinamente, cambiando su mundo en un instante, desconcertándolo….y ahora él lo estaba sintiendo en carne propia por primera vez. Claro que Rin no tenía reparos en decir cómo se sentía al respecto, todo lo contrario de Sousuke….Además….había sucedido algo que hizo más fácil todo esto….

"Imagina que es una despedida anticipada, la misma que íbamos a tener en el aeropuerto cuando te marcharas a Australia….." Sousuke había descubierto, de casualidad, las noticias que Rin traía de Australia…aquellas que debía darle en persona…..

"Cómo fue que-?"

"Te escuché hablando con Nanase enantes. No fue mi intención, pero me alegro de haberlo hecho….hizo que darte las noticias fuese más sencillo…." Sí, mientras buscaba a Rin por los pasillos del complejo, luego que terminara la final de los relevos, donde competían los de Iwatobi (quienes ocuparon el sexto lugar), Sousuke se topó con Rin y Haruka. Ninguno de ellos le vio, pero él sí alcanzó a escuchar acerca de Australia….y la decisión de Rin de trasladarse allá luego de graduarse.

"Por qué? Porque me marcho?...piensas que va a ser igual que la primera vez, cierto? Crees que voy a desaparecer de tu vida como antes y- estás haciendo esto para castigarme por aquello?" Otra vez Rin estaba hablando con el corazón en la mano, a pesar de saber que Sousuke no era del tipo vengativo. Si hubiese querido hacerle pagar por cortar la comunicación con él lo habría hecho mucho antes o, en todo caso, jamás le hubiese buscado en primer lugar. Sousuke no pretendía reprocharle esto, pero sí tenía que hacerle entender su razonamiento pues eso era algo en lo que siempre había tenido problemas para comunicarle a Rin, y de allí venían la mayor parte de sus peleas.

"No se trata de eso, Rin. Simplemente las cosas se han dado de este modo. Te ofrecieron la oportunidad de entrenar en Australia y la tomaste, para conseguir tu revancha. A mí me han ofrecido la oportunidad de estudiar y trabajar en Tokio, y también la he tomado….He estado perdido por mucho tiempo, Rin….necesito encontrar mi camino y estoy siguiendo él único que tengo frente a mí." Rin no le contradice, pero sus ojos húmedos le dicen que no es porque no quiera hacerlo, sino porque no sabe cómo…..siente como que ha perdido y que de alguna manera está dejando ir a su amigo, cuando no es así y no es lo que quiere.

"Puedo….puedo quedarme unos días más en Tokio, sabes?….si está bien contigo…."

"Me encantaría, pero….aunque lo hagas no creo que tenga oportunidad de acompañarte….En cuatro días empiezo clases en Tokitsu y debo ponerme al día, pero además voy a acompañar a mi padre a su trabajo desde mañana…..Rin, tienes obligaciones de capitán que cumplir aún y no es necesario que pierdas clases por una posibilidad de que nos encontremos que tal vez no se dé….."

Sousuke estaba contento con que Rin se resistiera a dejarle ir, pero no podía permitirle hacer tal cosa. Esto era el adiós, a eso había venido, y Rin debía aceptarlo. Despedirse hoy o en unas semanas no hacía ninguna diferencia, no de verdad, pues los caminos que tomarían no iban a cambiar. Y era cierto que tenía obligaciones de capitán que cumplir, y muy importantes, como nombrar a su sucesor. Sousuke ya sabía que Rin nombraría a Nitori pues lo había conversado con él antes de salir de viaje con Haruka….Sousuke lamentaba no poder estar presente cuando le dieran la noticia al muchachito al que había estado entrenando por un tiempo, y que le había hecho sentir tan orgulloso.

"Tu padre es quien no desea que me veas, cierto?...Hace tiempo que sé que le he desagradado y que nunca le gustó que fuese tu amigo…." Las palabras de Rin dejan perplejo a Sousuke, pues si bien eso no era algo nuevo para él, suponía que Rin nunca se había dado cuenta pues él había hecho lo posible para que así fuera, manteniéndole lejos de su padre, así que temía lo que esto pudiese significar. Su mirada se torna amenazadora, pero pasa desapercibida para Rin quien está mirando para otro lado.

"Él alguna vez te ha dicho algo? O ha hecho algo que-?"

"No, nada de eso…..Es la impresión que siempre tuve cuando él estaba cerca…..No necesitaba decir nada para que me diera cuenta, y eso que sólo le vi en contadas ocasiones….Lo podía sentir…..Me daba miedo a veces….Siempre me alegró que no te parecieras a él…..incluso ahora que has crecido, no eres como él….." _Y no deseo que lo seas nunca, aunque sigas su mismo camino_, pensaba para sí Rin, temiendo que ahora que Sousuke había tomado la decisión de seguir los pasos de su padre, de alguna manera, su mejor amigo cambiase y se convirtiera en ese hombre frío y severo que era el Señor Yamazaki. Por su parte, Sousuke estaba contento con escuchar que él y su padre no se parecían, pues eso era lo que siempre había escuchado decir de su madre y otros familiares y amigos: lo mucho que se asemejaban padre e hijo…Nunca lo admitiría, pero Sousuke compartía los mismos temores que Rin al respecto.

"Sólo prométeme una cosa, Sousuke…."la voz de Rin toma un tono serio que obliga a Sousuke a mirarle de frente.

"Ya sea que tu hombro pueda ser curado o esté dañado por completo….No destruyas tu potencial antes de siquiera intentarlo….Quiero que sepas que….te estaré esperando….Estaré esperando que regreses…." A pesar de que Sousuke había escuchado esas palabras de su propia voz, era distinto escucharlas dirigidas hacia él…..escucharlas en la voz de Rin…..

"Suponía que era algo que dirías….." comenta Sousuke mriando a otro lado, confundiendo a Rin quien no entiende a qué se refiere pues desconoce de la conversación que tuviera Sousuke y Nitori tiempo atrás.

Sousuke quería deleitarse en esas palabras pues sabía que no escucharía la voz de su mejor amigo en mucho tiempo, ni palabras suyas que le abrieran los ojos a cosas nuevas ni llenaran de regocijo su corazón. Él sabía cómo era el mundo al que estaba entrando….como era su padre….y tenía claro que no escucharía palabras tan cargadas de emoción ni aliento seguido….o casi nunca.

"Ok….prometo que lo pensaré…" Era todo lo que podía ofrecer a cambio del regalo que Rin le estaba dando. Antes le había dicho que estaba tomando el único camino que tenía delante de él…..y por eso….Rin estaba colocando otro delante suyo. Uno incierto y nada firme, como una trocha, pero con la promesa de que al final él estaría esperando. Rin le estaba abriendo una posibilidad nueva, no para que la tomara necesariamente, sino para que tuviera de donde escoger, y así no sienta que tomó lo que pudo porque no tenía alternativa. Ahora podía elegir y, posiblemente, estar conforme con su elección.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Sousuke era más sincera que la que trajo cuando llegó pues estaba cargada de esperanza. Después de unos segundos sin decirse nada, Rin decide romper el silencio.

"Entonces….qué hacemos ahora? Y el resto del equipo? Cómo voy a-?..."

"Espera a que todos estén en el bus para darles las noticias, así no te darán muchos problemas pues…..yo ya me habré ido para entonces…." Esta vez la realidad del adiós golpea demasiado fuerte a Rin y es entonces que las lágrimas que valientemente había conseguido contener hasta ese momento, brotan libremente. Ya sabía que iba a ser difícil despedirse de Sousuke en el aeropuerto, antes de partir a Australia, pero para entonces habrían tenido algunas semanas juntos, disfrutando la compañía del otro un tiempo más, haciendo que valga la pena por el tiempo que no se verían y haciendo planes para mantenerse en contacto y verse…Ahora eso ya no era posible, y las semanas juntos se habían transformado en poco menos de una hora.

"Puedes escribirme o llamarme si quieres, y sabes donde encontrarme así que….No llores, Rin…." Aunque sabía que esto pasaría, no le lastimaba menos, pero entendía que así tenían que ser las cosas. Al igual que su tiempo nadando nunca sería suficiente, el tiempo compartido con Rin tampoco lo era. Para Sousuke semanas u horas, daba igual cuando el resultado iba a ser el mismo.

"No es-toy lloran-do…." Rin esconde su rostro lloroso en el frente de la casaca de Sousuke, aunque sabe que no engaña a nadie con la manera como su cuerpo tiembla y su voz se entrecorta, sin mencionar las lágrimas que se deslizan por sus mejillas. Si bien había decidido irse a Australia, y estaba decidido a no perder contacto esta vez con Sousuke, algo dentro suyo le decía que esto no iba a resultar, por más que lo deseara…..Y esto se debía posiblemente al hecho de que Sousuke había dicho que Rin podía escribirle, pero no había prometido hacerlo él.

"_Porque no puede prometer algo que tal vez no pueda cumplir…."_ Concluye Rin para sí mismo, aferrándose con fuerza a la casaca de su amigo. Sin embargo, en lugar de cuestionar sus razones y desperdiciar tiempo en ello, Rin le promete en silencio no darse por vencido aunque eso llegue a pasar. Seguirá escribiendo aunque no obtenga respuesta. Seguirá llamando aunque no le pasen la llamada. Seguirá intentando encontrarle aunque le digan que no puede verle. Pase lo que pase. No se rendiría…..le haría saber que no le ha olvidado…..que siempre seguiría esperando…..

* * *

><p><em>Gracias a todos por leer! Y por sus maravillosos comentarios que fueron los que al final me convencieron de hacer esta segunda parte n_n<em>

_Hasta una próxima oportunidad!_


End file.
